Destined For Greatness
by Vamp Queen
Summary: Why has it always been Seifer's dream to be a sorceress's knight? A look into the past of a sorceress's knight reveils the truth. Short one-shot that ties in with my Fic "So Much Easier To Hate You"


Ok, if you're here, you probably read my story, "So Much Easier to Hate You". This is an idea of mine as to how and why Seifer got that romantic dream of being a sorceress's knight and why he ended up in the place that he did. I'm probably the only one who thinks this might have happened, but who cares. This explains a lot of things that are mentioned in the story. 

Ok, disclaiming. I don't own Seifer, Edea, or Final Fantasy 8. I do, however, own Lionel and Selena. As far as I know, I also own the idea… or sort of. Well, I think that I'm the first… at least… ok, this is pathetic. Here we go!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*###*^*^*^*^*^*^*

There seemed to be no life as the sun peaked out over the horizon. The rays of light glinted off the pure white snow as they filtered through the bare branches. A breeze stirred, rustling the branches and dropping snow. When some fell upon a shoulder, the young man instantly awoke. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the rising sun as if to ask if it dared to wake him. He got up, growling slightly, and brushed himself off. A single leaf fluttered down and landed in front of him. He looked at it for a second, and then crushed it with a steel-toed boot.

 He looked up at the sky and sighed. Nine months had gone by since the "event" as everyone had come to call it. Nine long months since he had seen her. He had been kicked out of school and the only home he had ever known. The place had just started and he was already kicked out. He closed his eyes and pictured the blonde woman he had to watch as she died. Her face was a bittersweet memory. He remembered the time with her, the pride in being called her knight, the joy of the nights together. He remembered her being led away from him, unable to do a thing as she called to him, telling him of her love and her understanding. He had let her die.

They had taken everything- Selena, his pride, his barely-conceived son… even his gunblade, the weapon of knights and sorceresses. Now, however, all he wanted was her.

Something changed. He turned towards the disturbance and saw a woman, obviously a sorceress. Her hands were held to the side in a non-threatening position and in one hand there was the most exquisite gunblade he had ever seen. He watched her warily, unsure of what she wanted.

She smiled laughingly. "Peace, Lionel Almasy. I came simply to find a wielder for Hyperion here." She held out the gunblade to him in both hands and he took it and held it loosely. It was obvious even to a normal bystander that he had not accepted it because it seemed as if the two should not be together. 

"I have no use for it," he said, turning as if to cast it away. "My sorceress is dead."

"No, she isn't." He whirled around to gape at her as she continued. "Selena is quite alive. She simply relinquished her powers. In fact, she's in child birth right as we speak."

The blonde's green eyes blazed. "Where is she?!" he roared. "How can I get to her?"

"Patience, friend. Take Hyperion and listen. Then I will take you to her." Lionel was not known as a patient man, but he calmed down. Anything for his Selena. The blade suddenly seemed to be a part of him, an extension of him.

"Hyperion is a special blade," she stated. "Wielded by a knight, true to his heart, and he shall be unstoppable. The Almasys will be known for their long lineage of knights and sorceresses. When the sorceresses come into the people's good graces again, the Almasys will be known as the ones who brought them there. Your son shall be great, and his after. I simply have one request before I send you on your way."

"Name it," Lionel said from where he had taken to kneeling. "And I shall see." He was leaning on the gunblade and looked the role of knight.

With a knowing, motherly smile, she sighed and said, "Should something happen to you, bring your son to me. You will know where." He nodded his agreement with a muttered automatic "yes, milady." She went over and laid her hands on his head. 

"Lionel Almasy, you already have done great in your life. True, you did unpopular things, but they were great nonetheless. Do not be surprised if you are taken from Seifer at an early age." He looked up at her and she nodded. "Yes, your lover named your son after her father. It's all that he will have from her side. The rest will be Almasy. Now go."

He disappeared and Edea stared at the sky. It was good that he was too preoccupied with thoughts of his lover to ask questions… even though she was now dead. Well, now she had her knight in making. But would he do all that she predicted?


End file.
